Everyone Except
by DJRena
Summary: Edited version of Dare I Say It?  Yami can't accept that he's destined to be alone for the rest of his life. Can some forgotten memories help him see what's been there the whole time? Seto/Yami hints of Jou/Yugi Honda/Otogi and others. Angst, Yaoi, WAFF


_**Everyone Except...**_

I don't own YuGiOh or the characters, nor am I making any money off of this.

**Yami talking thru the link**

_Yugi talking thru the link_

_Unconsious dream_

_**Flashback**_

_**Everyone Except...**_

Yami walked down a random road in Domino in the rain, his hands in his pockets. He brushed his drooping bangs out of his eyes and sighed again, his breath visible in the quickly dropping temperature. 'I should've listened to Aibou and brought an umbrella' he brooded. On top of that, his leather clothes were starting to shrink and stick to him more than usual. When he'd left earlier, he'd opted to wear only a simple hoodie, not expecting the weather to change so dramatically. The only way things could get worse was if he got caught something. The alley next to the former pharaoh echoed as he sneezed hard. _'Great, now I'm going to be sick. And so close to Kaiba's birthday, too,'_ he thought with a frown.

He sighed again and opened the link to Yugi's side cautiously. '**Aibou?**' '_Nn…Yami? C-can this wait?_' Yami blushed and nodded, even though Yugi couldn't see it. '**Of course, hikari, sorry for bothering you and Jou.**' Yami cut off the link with a deeper frown. He knew better than to use his cell phone in the rain. It was mostly dry in his pocket. Plus, he didn't have anyone to call that could come and pick him up.

Anzu was still a little... upset that Yami had turned her down. He'd tried his best to break it to her gently, but something of this nature could only end with her in tears. Honda was at Otogi's house, so there was no point in even calling them. They were most likely making too much noise to hear the phone anyway… Ryou and his yami went with their lovers, Malik and Marik back to Egypt for an impromptu vacation, so they were out, too. Yami couldn't help but feel depressed. It seemed as if all of his friends were paired off in happy relationships. Not that he wasn't happy for them, it just left him with an emptiness inside.

The only two lonely ones were Yami and… did he dare even think it? Kaiba Seto. His secret desire for many years. At first, it was just lust, a mere physical attraction. Yami, always up for a challenge, had wanted to beat Seto in bed, as well as Duel Monsters. But over the years, after he had gotten to know the cold brunette better, his feelings grew to those of love. Of course, Yami knew better than to voice his feelings to the cerulean-eyed CEO. Seto would just laugh in his face and reject him. The thought depressed Yami even more.

When he was pharaoh, he could've had anyone he wanted, regardless of whether they wanted him back, but now, in this time, he was just another lovestruck fool. The other man had every right to turn him down.

Yami suddenly felt a sharp pain in his side and fell to his knees. He wondered if this was the beginning of one of the sicknesses Yugi had warned him about? He fell forward and landed in a small puddle, half-heartedly spitting out the disgusting and slushy water and pulled himself to his knees. The proud Egyptian's tears were lost in the rain as he silently cried.

Why had he been granted the privilege of his own body? What was his purpose, now that he had the Millennium items and the three God cards? He couldn't be here just to protect them; his light could do that on his own. And as much as Yugi loved him, he had Jou and the small man could live without him.

So why? He had no one to cherish, no one to hold him, comfort him, love him in more than a brotherly way. There had to be some reason he was still here… Those were the last thoughts before Yami began to lose consciousness.

Just before he felt the darkness consume him, he saw a black limousine pull up and an all-too-familiar pair of boots standing before him. "Everyone except…" Yami whispered. A sharp voice said something, but before the former pharaoh could make out what it was, he fell into the endless abyss of unconsciousness.

_Yami walked alone down a hall with doors on each side, dimly lit by candles on the walls. He tried the first door he saw, but the knob wouldn't budge. Gently running his hands down the door frame, he realized the doors themselves weren't real. It was as if the knobs were attached to the walls. The former pharaoh continued walking foreword, noting how it got darker._

_He quickened his pace, but the darkness followed in time. He soon broke into a run, the walls now bare. At the end of the hall, where it was almost pitch black, there was a door. Yami realized this one was real, but different from the rest. The others were brown and had bright colored designs, but this one was white, and the ridged designs made it appear to be covered in scales._

_He carefully opened the door and peered inside. Yami immediately squinted at the brightness of the room, and waited for his eyes to adjust. When they did, he saw the room clearly. It looked like a bedroom, richly furnished. The four-poster bed had white sheets of satin and the pillows looked velvet. There was a large dresser and walk-in closet next to a full-length mirror. In the center of the room was a lone white chair with a familiar figure sitting in it, his back to the door._

_"Kaiba?" Yami asked. Receiving no answer, the short man pushed the door all the way open and walked toward the chair. When he walked around the chair, he gasped, taking a step backwards. There was no way this was the real Kaiba._

_The once great and cold face was now softened, brilliant cerulean eyes shining with unshed tears and teeth biting his lower lip roughly. Yami kneeled down next to the brunette and lifted his chin, to look into look to his eyes. He gently cupped one cheek, his thumb unconsciously smoothing beneath the lip to release it from its prison. "Kaiba-" Yami hesitated. "Seto, what's the matter?" The taller man smiled softly, the first one like it Yami had ever seen. "I understand your pain, my pharaoh." Yami gasped ._

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**"My priest, what are we to do? There is nothing I can do to stop that Ra-damned thief from breaking in again," Atemu asked softly from his seat. High priest Set sighed. "My pharaoh, there are still many things you can do." "What?" The exasperated pharaoh asked. "I still haven't taken a bride yet, the council is giving me a piece of their mind about that, I assure you, and with you engaged to Kisara, I don't have-"**_

_**The pharaoh snapped his jaw shut and turned away. "Pharoah?" Set asked gently. Atemu sighed and looked into his cerulean orbs. "You may as well know now, my priest. You are the cause of all of my insufferable pain. Knowing that your heart has been taken by another with no hopes of returning these feelings."**_

_**Set swallowed and approached the other man, kneeling in front of him. "Forgive me, my pharoah, but you know as well as I do that it is forbidden. I am most sorry, but you will have to deal with this pain a little longer."**_

_**He gently kissed Atemu on his lips and quickly exited. The young pharaoh slammed his hand down on the table, a concerned servant glancing in the room from his post outside the room. Atemu waved a hand to dismiss the action, his face downcast. A single tear rolled down his cheek and he gritted his teeth, vowing that he wouldn't let this be a weakness.**_

Feeling something cold on his forehead, Yami's eyes remained closed, but his mind became alert. From the feel of the material, it was a washcloth. But who would be dabbing a wet cloth on his forehead? The memories of the rain hit him like a ton of bricks.

'**Aibou?** He opened the link cautiously.

'_Yami! Are you okay now? Did Kaiba let you go?_' '**I have no idea what you're talking about. But where are you? Aren't you here?**' '_No, you're at Kaiba's house. I guess he found you passed out and took you back to his mansion. But he said the doctors told him you couldn't be moved, so he kept you there._' '**How long have I been out?**' '_Maybe three days._'

"Three days?" Yami exclaimed out loud. He winced at the loudness of his voice as his head started to ache. He slowly opened his eyes, squinting to allow them to get used to the light. He saw the outline of a small body with raven hair. "M-mokuba?" He asked softly. The little boy smiled and he became more pronounced.

"Big brother is gonna be happy you're finally awake. He'd be mad if he knew I told you he's been worried." 'He was worried? About me?' Yami thought. "Ah, where is he now?" Yami asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Mokuba smiled. "He went to sleep a couple of hours ago. He's been awake with you for the last two days, and he even missed work!"

Yami gasped softly. He knew there was little that could tear the CEO away from his work. Mokuba walked to the door, but paused. "You're food will be up shortly, okay? And, Yami," he paused a moment, looking a little embarrassed, but happy. "You talk in your sleep. I'm sure Seto likes you, too."

Yami just gaped like a fish out of water, as the boy closed the door, leaving him alone with his thoughts. After a moment, he sighed and closed his eyes, trying to organize his dream and the flashback. Yami had only just closed his eyes when he heard the door slowly open. He assumed it was Mokuba, back with his food, so he cracked one eye. It was Seto. The former pharoah closed his eye and pretended to be asleep.

Yami sensed the taller man come closer and it was as if he was being studied. The shorter man felt no ill intention, and after a moment, the feeling went away. He heard a soft 'thunk' as a tray was put down on the table next to him and Yami sighed softly as slowly opened his eyes. He looked towards Seto, who looked like he hadn't gotten any decent sleep in a few days.

"S-seto?" Yami whispered. Said man turned back toward the bedridden one and pinked slightly, but cleared his throat. "The doctor said you will have to stay in bed at least until the morning," he said, in a softer tone than he usually used. Yami smiled. "Thank you." Seto turned away. "Don't thank me for anything. I just didn't want my rival to die before I got the God cards fairly." There was no heat behind the words and Yami continued smiling. "You care more for me than you let on, priest."

Seto made a sound that was the cross between a gasp and a strangled sob, and fell to his knees. Yami pulled back the covers (noting he was only in pajama pants) and gently but quickly sat up, moving next to the brunette.

"Seto, what's the matter?" He asked, concerned when he noticed the brunette was shaking. When Seto didn't respond, Yami cupped his cheek with one hand. Unthinking, he leaned in and placed a soft kiss chastely on the brunette's lips.

Seto's eyes widened and Yami began pulled back immediately, his own eyes widening. He couldn't seem to form a single word, let alone apologize for his actions. Yami turned away, fully prepared to be kicked out of the mansion, but nothing happened. Seto's facial features relaxed and he smiled softly. "Yami," he said gently.

"I can…" He paused, then wrapped his arms around the shorter man, as if he knew what Yami had been mentally berating himself over. "Let me ease your pain."

Yami felt tears start to well up in his eyes. "But, Seto, this time is just like the past. Your company-" Seto silenced the man with his lips. The brunette gently bit down on Yami's bottom lip, causing him to gasp, giving Seto the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth.

When Seto's tongue brushed against Yami's, the pharaoh felt like he was drowning in pleasure. Yami gripped Seto's arms and deepened the kiss. When he realized they had to breathe, Seto pulled back and stared into Yami's eyes.

"I've felt this way for a long time, and it's nothing I can't fight my way through," he said seriously. Yami opened his mouth to protest, but Seto put a finger to his lips, and picked him up in his arms. "We're not discussing this now, you need to eat," he said, laying the slighter man back down in the bed.

After getting Yami to eat a small meal of soup and a light sandwich, Seto leaned over to give the younger man a final kiss. Yami gripped his wrist when he pulled away, his crimson eyes staring imploringly up.

"Stay with me tonight?" he asked drowsily, with no bad intentions. Seto frowned for a moment, but nodded once, standing to take the tray into the hallway. He disappeared into the bathroom for a few minutes and came back in wearing a set of pajamas.

He flipped the lights off and climbed in the bed next to the shorter man, Yami immediately wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist, pulling him as close as possible. Seto's arms slowly came around the former pharaoh, and the two lay in silence for awhile. Yami broke the silence to mumble, "I like _this_," and Seto hummed his agreement before the two drifted off into the the sweet dreamless darkness.


End file.
